


HUTCH'S REPLY TO STARSKY'S LETTER

by ksstarfire



Series: I Never Saw It Coming - Letters Series [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch writes back.<br/>This is a follow up to "I Never Saw It Coming"</p>
            </blockquote>





	HUTCH'S REPLY TO STARSKY'S LETTER

Starsk,  
You kept Diana from fileting me.  
I’d have been dead if you hadn’t followed the clues and found me in that canyon.  
You found the man whose blood saved me.  
So many times you saved my life when I never saw death coming.  
I would have tossed my badge in, were it not for you.  
When I DID toss my badge, you joined me.  
ALWAYS at my side… ON my side.  
Always keeping me safe.  
So many times.  
So many ways.  
Your touches kept me going.  
Kept me sane.  
Turned me on.  
You never saw it coming… missed the signs because I didn’t want to make you feel like…  
Well… like you had to… you know, to please me… or something.  
As to ‘when’?  
I can’t pinpoint a time when “I love you” became “I’m IN love with you.”  
But it’s been a while.  
Always knew you were slow, Gordo.  
And I was able to contain it because I didn’t want to risk your job for you.  
I will always… ALWAYS keep you safe…  
Even if it’s from me… and what I want.  
I… I… I’m not really sure where we go from here.  
But I know I want to go… from here…  
To wherever you want us to go.  
Because I am in love with you.  
My heart is full of you.  
I am your  
Hutch


End file.
